Val
by Gaara Spencer Mori Ackerman
Summary: YOU And MORI-SENPI


Okay this is a Mori sempi and reader. They will be use later so might ad well write them down.

F/n = First name

L/n = Last name

H/c = Hair color

H/L= hair length

E/c = Eye color

F/C= Favorite color

F/S= Favorite song

F/F= Favorite Food

F/Sp= Sport

F/Su= Favorite subject

S/n = School name

B/f/n= Best friend name

It was your first day back at ouran high school. You were a honor student and only the headmaster knew of your situation. You were hoping for a great year, you are a third year and wanting to have fun. You usually go see your (S/n) middle school for you old teachers, but especially for .

You always had a crush on him since you first met him. He looked like he was twenty but was twenty five. He was 6'3 and you were barely 5'5. You loved how his honey blond hair would look messy. His pinkish pale lips would always look dry and how he would lick his lips. Mr. Hale was tall and lean to the point he has was muscular but not buff.

_Flash back _

_"__Everyone this is your new teacher this year plz be have," principal said_

_**'Uhh I don't want a new teacher. I hope the new teacher is actually nice like who left.' **_

_ walked in and your mouth dropped open. _

_**'He is so hot! Why is this my last year here. I hope I can get his attention.'**_

_You looked at him thinking he should be in a magazine or a model. _

_" (y/n) "_

_"..."_

_"(y/n) said_

_"..."_

_"(y/n)!" _

_You Snapped out of your daydream to see the one you were thinking of. He was so close to your lips, you could feel his breathes and it smelt like mints._

_You were having trouble with Algebra and Mr. Hale offered to tutor you._

_You walked in to his classroom and sat down. No one was there because they all wanted to go home. Pulling out your math book you began to read them. You never notice Mr. Hale coming and touching your shoulder, you jump letting outs a Squeak. Remember him laughing at you and rolling on the floor after you punched him on the shoulder._

_After that day yall would talk about anything really. Onetime you asked his help to asked a guy out and he flipped out._

_It was wonderful because it started to snow __. You were waiting for Mr. Hale to come tutor you in science. You were on his desk sitting with your legs crossed because you wearing a skirt. Never knew that it might have snowed __ and regret wearing it. _

_Mr. Hale walked in and stop with his mouth open wide. You stand up and looked on the floor. _

_" Mr. Hale can I ask a question?"_

_" Y/n how many times do I have to tell you call me Elijah."_

_" Um.. M...Elijah how do I ask a guy out?"_

_Elijah's eyes went wide and his mouth tightly shut. _

_" Why do you want to know?"_

_"Um I ... Li...like...this guy" blushing madly and turned around to not see him._

_"y/n you don't need a man in your life."_

_" well my mother told me I will find a guy so I can sleep with him and have a kid." _

_"Y/n"_

_"..."_

_"Y/n"_

_"..."_

"(Y/N)?"

You get out of your flashback and see your best friend.

" oh (b/f/n) what is it?"

" Class started 30 minutes ago and we missed first period."

" Oh no I was to caught up in my thoughts. Lets go to second I can't believe I missed English. Ugh I have my weakest subject."

You grabbed her arm and began to run to the classroom. You slammed the door open and everyone's eyes turn and looked at you. The teacher was glare at yall for interpreting her class and pointed to y'all's seat. You ran to your seat and looked who you had to sit next too.

_**Wonder who he is. Never see him before.**_

He had red spiky hair with black tips. He wore the ouran high school uniform differently than the others, his shirt had a couple of button un button, the tie had hung loosely on him that you see his chest and neck. He was tall and lean he must be 6'1 at the least. His white shirt looked like it was a tad smaller than his jacket. You could see he has muscles and abs.

He saw you starring at him and smirked at you.

"I'm (Y/N)"

" I know " he smirks cocky

" well what is your name?" You said getting annoyed with him.

" Why do you want to know, do you like me already?"

" yeah right I rather go to that stupid host club than like you"

The next thing you know a blonde head comes running to you.

" Tamaki is my name and what is your beautiful?"

You look at him in disgust and pushed him away form you.

" y/n"

" Sho ken Nao Norio is my name and if you dare laugh I will make you pay."

Your pov

I look at sho Ken and see he was serious. I don't know what the problem is. I kinda like his name but will not tell him that.

Tamaki is looking at me and I want to know why.

" um.. Tamaki what are you doing here this class is for third years. "

Tamaki looks at you and smiles.

" well you did say you would go to the host club than be with him so here I am." Tamaki points to Sho who is looking at me.

_**What is wrong with so? He is not smirking are making a fight with tamaki. **_

_**" **_I don't understand how you know that I said that"

I turn to look at sho and he was also confused.

"um well when it comes to the his club we know everything so now lets go, class ended 10 minutes ago."

No pov

You turn around and see tamaki was right. There was no one but y'all three. Sho Ken turns around and walks to the door. He suddenly halts and turns around to see you.

" Y/n call me when you get done hanging out with a bunch of losers." He smirks cocky and winks at you than leaves.

" How can I call him if I don't have his number?"

You turn around and see Tamaki in a corner growing mushrooms , that um different.

" Tamaki lets go I want to get this over with," you pick up your books and a piece of paper flew out on the ground. Picking it up and opening it up and smiled.

Pushing your h/l h/c over your shoulders and pulling it in to a messy bun. Y/n e/c eyes looks at Tamaki and sigh and starts to leave. He quickly walks behind you still sad and depressed. You could see the mushrooms leaving a trail. ㇭2㇭2㇭2㇭2

" Tamaki stop plz everything will be aright," y/n smiles

Tamaki could have watch you smile for days. He smiles and runs to you and hugs you tight.

" You are soo CUTE omg "

You pushed him away and keep walking until yall reached the music room 3.

When you pushed open the doors rose petals started to come towards you.

"Welcome to the host club."

(fly healthy honest lawful man )


End file.
